BELLA VOLTURI
by Megan-Vampire-Cullen
Summary: Summary-set after Edward leaves. Bella was so depressed that she went to Italy but how does she know where The Voturi are? What will happen when Aro invites The Cullens to the castle? Will they love Bella again or just leave her heart broken?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Bella was so depressed that she went to Italy but how does she know where The Voturi are? What will happen when Aro invites The Cullens to the castle?**

**PLEASE READ AND FIND OUT!!**

* * *

Bella (POV)

It had be a month since the Cullens had left me, I was still not getting anywhere. The hole in heart was getting bigger. So I decided to go the Cullens house one last time. "Dad I'm going out" I said, I don't think he cared were I was going just that I was going out. But he should of care cause this could have been my last night alive.

The house was still white. I opened the door and walked in. They left they furniture. Weird. I could fell my heart beat get louder and louder until I was near Ed-his room. I walked in and started to look around when I remember he said something about the Voturi what was it. You only go there if you want to die. I looked under what I call a couch and they it was a small box. I opened the lid and they was a picture of Carlisle my heart started to hurt me now. They were 3 people next to him. It was the same people in his study what was there name.

Aro, Marcus and Caius. At the back of the picture it had Italy, clock tower, 1880's on it. I took the box with me and then I drove to the airport. Italy 15:30 it said on the board. "Hello may I help you?" The woman said she looked about 30. "Yes, I would like a ticket to go to Italy at 15:30 please" I said. "OK you have 30 minutes to get to your gate. Can I see you passport please?" she said. "Of course." I said.

I was at the gate waiting until the people said we could board. We were on the plane for about 2 hours and I was starting to get tired when the plane was about to land. "Where is the clock tower?" I asked. "It is about 10 minutes that way." the man said he was point north I think.

I was at the clock tower when a man came out. "Hello my name is Felix can you come with me". He said, I knew he was a vampire but the way he looked at me. We walked into a room where there was 3 people sitting on there throne. "Aro can you make me a vampire?" I said. "How do you know my name human?" he said. "The Cullens have a picture of you, Marcus and Caius." I said. "So you know about vampire and your not running." he said. "Yes." I said. "Then why do you want to become one of us then?" Aro said. I told him the story about the Cullens and that they left me. "Are you sure you want to become a vampire"? He asked. "Yes."

He started to walk closer and closer to me and then all I could fell was a burning. It was starting to go all over my body and then I couldn't see.

"Isabella?, Are you OK?" I heard someone. I opened my eyes to see Aro next to me. "I want you to ,meet some people." he said. I was in the same place when he but me. "This is Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri." Aro said. "It's nice to meet you Bella. Is it OK if I call you that?" Jane said. "Of course." I said.

Well that was how I became a vampire. 10 years later Aro shouted us. "Yes Dad you called?" that is what I call him. I call Marcus and Caius uncle. Jane is like a sister. Alec, Demetri and Felix are like my brothers. "We will be having some visitors soon, please go and get ready." Aro said. "Yes dad.". Did I forget to tell you that if I touch you I can have you power. Me, Demetri and Felix fight a LOT. But we still love each other.

* * *

**So what do you thnk **

**please review**

**I'm going to put the cullens in the next chapter**

**please review**

**~Megan **

**xxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

This story goes to my Pal Amy and Laura they fell out I hope they make up:(:(

**So here it is.......**

* * *

Bella (POV)

Well that was how I became a vampire. 10 years later Aro shouted us. "Yes Dad you called?" that is what I call him. I call Marcus and Caius uncle. Jane is like a sister. Alec, Demetri and Felix are like my brothers. "We will be having some visitors soon, please go and get ready." Aro said. "Yes dad.". Did I forget to tell you that if I touch you I can have your power. Me, Demetri and Felix fight a LOT. But we still love each other.

Bella (POV)

I had my dark blue ball gown on. (**Picture on Profile.**) I was his favorite colour but I didn't care. My hair was just hanging on my shoulders. I had my blue shoes on which had two straps that went nice with my dress.(**On Profile**) I had my volturi necklace on. (**Also on Profile**). I was all ready to meet the visitors. "Jane are you ready yet." I asked, shouting from my room. Jane came out wearing a nice pink one and with the shoes to match he hair was just the same as mine but hers was half up.(**Jane's Dress and shoes are also on Profile.**)

Jane and I were walking down the hall when Alec, Demetri and Felix walks out.(**All on Profile**) "Use two look nice." Felix said, Alec and Demetri just kept nodding their heads. "Thank you". Jane said. "Are we going to go or are use just going to stand there until you find words to say?" I said looking at Demetri and Alec. "OK let's go." they said. Jane was in between Felix and Demetri and I was in between Demetri and Alec. "So who do you think our guests are?" I asked. "We don't know Aro just said that we were having guests." Demetri said. "OK."

We were just outside the doors when we all walked in we saw Aro, Marcus and Caius on there thrones. There was also a dinner table. How odd we don't eat human food and there is a dinner table in the room. "Use look nice." I said to them as I went to stand next to them. "Thank you, And you look not bad yourself." Marcus said. "Thank you, so who are our guests?" I asked but no one answered. "Uncle?" I said looking at Caius. "You will see then in a minute they are on there way." Aro said. "Hello, Your guests are here." Gianna said. "Thank you, please sent them in." Aro said, he was starting to act like he was keeping something from me.

As they walked in all I could see where there dresses.(**All there dresses on Profile**). "Bella can you go and get my crest please?" Aro said. "Yes family." I said. I was out of the room and walked into Aro's I couldn't see and crest. "I'm going to ask him where it is?" I said to myself.

As I walked back I heard Aro saying thing about me. "I would like you to meet Isabella Volturi." Aro said. I walked into see the Cullens. "Bella?" Was all I could hear coming from the Cullens even Edd-Him. "Dad where is the crest?" As I said this I could see they face go from me to Aro and then to Edward. "Oh Bella I have found it Marcus took it here for me." I could tell he was lying. "Bella?" Aro said. I just turned and tried to run but this dress was to long and Felix was there before I could get out of the doors. "Damn dress." I said. "Bella you are going to sit at the table and talk with us." Aro said. "So that's what the tables for." I said.

**So what do you think please REVIEW**

**tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter??**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**~Megan**

**xxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Cause I don't know what to do next!!**

* * *

Bella (POV)

As I walked back I heard Aro saying thing about me. "I would like you to meet Isabella Volturi." Aro said. I walked into see the Cullens. "Bella?" Was all I could hear coming from the Cullens even Edd-Him. "Dad where is the crest?" As I said this I could see they face go from me to Aro and then to Edward. "Oh Bella I have found it Marcus took it here for me." I could tell he was lying. "Bella?" Aro said. I just turned and tried to run but this dress was to long and Felix was there before I could get out of the doors. "Damn dress." I said. "Bella you are going to sit at the table and talk with us." Aro said. "So that's what the tables for." I said.

Edward (POV)

We were at the throne room when Aro was going on about someone called Isabella Volturi, I didn't want to hear about her I just wanted to hear about my Bella but that was not going to happen. "I would like you to meet Isabella Volturi." Aro said. "Bella?" I couldn't believe my Bella was standing there in a beautiful dress. "Dad where is the crest?" She said, I can't believe she just called him dad. "Oh Bella I have found it, Marcus took it here for me." He said. "Bella?" he said but Bella was running out of the room but she didn't get that far Felix got her. "Damn dress." she said, that person was my Bella deep down inside. "Bella you are going to sit at the table and talk with us." He said "So thats what the table is for." She said.

Bella (POV)

I sat down on a seat and Aro and Carlisle started to talk. "Bella?" Alice kept saying. "WHAT!" I said. "Isabella that is not the way to treat our guest!" Caius shouted. "OH I sorry, What do you want you trader?" I said. "Bella get to your room!" this time it was Aro. "My room would be better that this place." I said under my breath but I knew they could hear me. I was at the door when Marcus was there. "Phone?" He said. "No not the phone please not the phone?" I pleaded. "OK I give your phone back if you sit at the table and play nice." He said. "OK only if you never talk like that again." I said and sat back down. "OK so where were we?" Aro said to Carlisle. "Somewhere near the Pacific Ocean." Carlisle said. Why would they be talking about the Pacific Ocean.

The next thing I knew the table was gone and a man was saying the song that was going to go on was 'So Close'. Rosalie was with Emmett. Alice was with Jasper. Esme was with Carlisle. Jane was with Alec. Aro, Marcus and Caius were sitting on there seats. Felix and Demetri were not doing to dance. So I **had** to do with Edward. I knew Aro, Marcus and Caius had set this up cause every time a boy or man came in I wouldn't talk to them. I told me at least a year to talk to Felix, Demetri and Alec. And then the song started to play. I took his hand and we started to dance.

You're in my arms

And all the world is calm

The music playing on for only two

So close together

And when I'm with you

So close to feeling alive

A life goes by

Romantic dreams will stop

So I bid mine goodbye and never knew

So close was waiting, waiting here with you

And now forever I know

All that I wanted to hold you

So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end

Almost believing this was not pretend

And now you're beside me and look how far we've come

So far we are so close

How could I face the faceless days

If I should lose you now?

We're so close

To reaching that famous happy end

And almost believing this was not pretend

Let's go on dreaming for we know we are

So close

So close

And still so far

And then the song came to a end I looked at all my family they were all smiling they had something to do with this.

* * *

**So what do you think ?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so it the 11/11 today!!! **

**You know what that meanss????**

**Heres the next chapter...**

* * *

Bella (POV)

And then the song came to an end I looked at all my family they were all smiling they had something do with it.

* * *

Bella (POV)

"I-I havee to go." I said as I ran out of there crying. I was in my room then there was a lit knock on the door. "Bella I need to talk to you." I heard Edward said. "Well I don't want to talk to you." I said still crying. "Bella please." he said. "Edward did Bella some time." I could tell this was Carlisle. i they said i realize that i still love Edward. Then I turned my CD player on it went really loud. The song that came on was called 7:05. And then I lay down and started to listen to it.

We had a lot of good times when we were together

And I thought we'd last forever, you and I  
IM for so long I couldn't wait to get you're phone call  
Dreaming 'bout you makes me feel alright  
Tonight you called me on the phone  
Said you had to stay at home  
Is there something I should know?

I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone ill move on  
But it only would have taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye (goodbye) Goodbye (goodbye) Goodbye (woahwoo)

The night after you're phone call me and friends were hanging at the mall  
I was not believing what I saw  
(Whoa) holding hands with him and sitting closer then six inches  
Hoping she's not gonna kiss him now

How can I call you a friend, you stood me up in the end  
I know that it's over

I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone I'll move on  
But it only would of taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye (goodbye) Goodbye (goodbye) Goodbye (woahwoo)

Don't keep telling me that you're sorry now  
But let me tell you how much this hurts me too  
(Yeah ooo)

I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone ill move on  
But it only would have taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye (woahwoo)

I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone ill move on  
But it only would have taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye (goodbye) Goodbye (goodbye) Goodbye (woahwoo)

It only would of taken two seconds to say  
(Good bye goodbye) Good bye (good bye) Good Bye (woo)  
Goodbye

"Bella can I talk to you please?" Jane said. "Jane can you leave me alone for a few hours?" I said. "Of course." She said

* * *

**So what do you think**

**~Megan xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't update**

**I had homework :(**

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Bella can I talk to you please?" Jane said. "Jane can you leave me alone for a few hours?" I said. "Of course." She said

* * *

Bella (POV)

There was a knock on the door. "Jane I told you to leave me alone!" I shouted at her. "I'm not Jane." The person said. "Who is it then?" I asked. "It's Rosalie." She said

"Rosalie can you leave me alone please?" I asked. I didn't want to talk to her. "Bella can I talk to you first please?" She asked. I could tell that she wasn't going to leave me alone. "Fine." the door started to open. "Bella I'm so sorry." She said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked starting to sit up. "I wasn't that nice to you." She said. "Rosalie that is not your fault." I said. "Bella!" I heard someone shout me. "Sorry Rosalie I have to go." I said as I started to walk out of the room.

"What is it Demetri?" I asked him. "I'm telling on you" he said as he started to walk and get Aro. "Aro she painted my room pink." he told him. All the Cullens were there even Rosalie. "Isabella is that true?" he asked. "Maybe." I said. Demetri come here please." Aro said. He told Demetris hand and then his face started to change. "Bella! How could you?" Aro asked. "Dad he likes the colour Pink and he keeps saying that pink is a guys colour so I thought I should paint it." said.

"Isabella that is not nice, you have to ask." Aro said. "Demetri can I paint you room pink?" I used one of my powers to make him stay yes. "Bella!" Aro said. "What now?" I asked. "Go and sit on that chair and don't say anything do you understand?" He was starting to get angry. "No." I said. "Go and Sit down NOW and DON'T TALK!" he said.

"So where were we?" He said. "You were talking about Bella coming to stay with us." Carlisle said. "WHAT!?" I said. "Bella I told you to sit there and be quiet."he said. "But happens if I go and stay with THEM and they do it again." I said. "Bella!" Aro said. "OK OK Bella shut up and sit down I get it." I said to them.

"Alice go away". I said. "Bella if Alice wants to sit and talk to you she can." Aro said. "But Dad -". I said. "Bella!" He was starting to shut. "FINE!" I said. "What you wanting?" I said to Alice. She just looked at me and didn't say anything. "What cat got your tongue?" I said. "Bella!" Aro started AGAIN. "What now you said that I was to talk to _her_ but not to be nice." I said. "Bella shut up and just sit there." Aro said. "Jasper STOP IT!" I said. "Alice why don't you leave Bella to calm down." Carlisle said.

"Can I go now cause I'm bored?" I asked Aro but he wasn't listening.

* * *

**So what do you think should happen??**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**~Megan xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**IM SOO SOO SORRY **

**so here it goes..**

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Can I go now cause I'm bored?" I asked Aro but he wasn't listening.

* * *

Bella (POV)

OK so one he was not listening to me..

two he was going to make me go back with them.

And three they WOULD NOT leave me alone.

"Can I go now?" I asked but no one was listening.

"Bella can you come here please?" Aro said.

"Fine but then can I go cause I have to go and bully Demetri for telling on me." I asked but it was going to be a no.

"Bella!" He shouted.

"OK OK I get it." I said.

"Bella you are going to stay with the Cullen's for about 2 weeks. And this is not a option." He said. I turned to look at the Cullen's and all their faces said the same thing. Love. Happy. Love. Happy.

"Dad that is not fair."

"Isabella what did I say."

"Fine Fine. I guess I have to go and pack THEN!"

"Thanks Bells."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU YOU NEVER MIIND!"

I was in my room packing for the day from hell 2 weeks. (**Do not know if that makes sense but it makes sense to me.) **I had my stuff pack and then I had to go back into the throne room. Now I'm all pack. Help me. When I walked out of my room. Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix where there. "Please do not go please." They were all saying.

"I love you but you heard dad it not a option." I said.

"OK but we all love you too." Jane said.

"Bye." I said, if I was human I would be crying.

I left my family standing outside my room and went to the throne room were Marcus, Caius, Aro and the Cullen's where. "Are you all packed?" Aro asked.

"Don't talk to me."

"OH I'm scared."

"Good!"

Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius came up to me.

"Bye bells." Marcus said.

"Bye." I said.

I wanted him to make Aro let me stay and he knew it.

"Bye my little angel." Caius said, the 1st time I show him I would have thought he would eat me alive. Vampire or not.

"Bye."

I was walking behind the Cullens when I thought I heard Aro say something like. "Bye my children I will see you soon." But he would never say that.

We were outside the castle and just about to get into the car.

When a silver Volvo droved up.

* * *

**So what do you think...**

**Was it good?**

**Please review...**

**~Megan xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so heres the next chapter....**

* * *

Bella (POV)

We were outside the castle and just about to get into the car.

When a silver Volvo droved up.

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Bella? What car do you want to go in? Carlisle, Rosalie's or Edward?"

"Zero." I said.

"Come on Bella that's no way to acted."

"Alice how would you act? Wait don't answer that."

"Bella just pick a car."

"Fine Carlisle's. Happy?"

"Yes thanks for asking." She was so going to get the devil this week.

We were at the Cullen's by the way they drive. Me, Alice, Carlisle and Esme where there first.

"So Bella what do you want to do?"

Emmett (POV)

"Eddy is so going to get it from Bella."

"Emmett can you shut up about them now we are nearly there."

"Fine but I bet you 1 that Edward gets Bella back."

"Fine Emmett your on."

We were lasts at the house cause we stopped off at a hotel for 1 hour or so.

Edward (POV)

"Edward? Edward I have something to tell you!"

"Alice what is it?" I said as I was walking up to my room.

"I told Bella that she had to stay in your room and she didn't say anything."

"And"

"Edward this is a good sign can't you see it."

"No Alice you are the one that sees the vision remember?"

"Haha very funny Eddy."

"Stop calling me that."

I walked away from Alice and started to walk up to my room but when I got there was too scared to walk in. What was wrong with me 1st I walk away from Bella and let her turn into the thing I am and 2nd I can't even apologize to her. I knocked my own door and walked in.

"Bella we have to talk."

"What is it now?"

"Bella I love you."

Bella (POV)

Did Edward just tell me he loves me. No! This is not real. It can't. Can it.

"What do you mean Edward? Remember you left me."

"Bella I done that for you I didn't want you to be a monster."

"So what am I now! Then."

"Bella you are the person I have always loved and always will."

"So what is it Edward do you think you can just come in here and say that you love me and then I will take you back? It doesn't work that way."

"Bella can we at least try."

"You tell me."

With him standing there I walked out of the room and left him there. Alice was standing there with a big smile on here face.

"What now Alice?"

"Are you and Edward back to together now? I am so happy."

"No we are not and ever will!"

I can not believe I had just been mean to Alice. I got out my phone and wrote. 'I'm so sorry Alice I didn't mean to shut at you I just need sometime to think.' with that done I sent the email and was just leaving the Cullen's house when Rosalie was at the door.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" She asked

"Well ….." I was just about to sat well yes cause I want some alone time. But her face said she needed to talk.

"No you can come with."

* * *

**So what do you think???**

**What do you think I should do next???**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**~Megan xxx**

**P.S.**

**Please read my other stories**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so here it goes... **

* * *

Bella (POV)

I can not believe I had just been mean to Alice. I got out my phone and wrote. 'I'm so sorry Alice I didn't mean to shut at you I just need sometime to think.' with that done I sent the email and was just leaving the Cullen's house when Rosalie was at the door.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" She asked

"Well ….." I was just about to sat well yes cause I want some alone time. But her face said she needed to talk.

"No you can come with."

* * *

Rosalie (POV)

We were far away from the house now but all Bella kept doing as hunting hunting hunting. Again and again. I could tell something was wrong with her so I grabbed her and told her to sit down. "Bella? Are you OK?" I asked her. "He just can't leave me and then want me back it's not far." she started to say but I couldn't take it anymore. "Bella it isn't Edwards fault we came to a vote Jasper, Emmett and I said we should leave. Jasper because he was scared he would hurt you. Emmett because he came with me everywhere. Me because I wanted to be human and you wanted to just throw it a way like it was a piece of rubbish."

"Carlisle, Alice and Edward wanted to stay. Carlisle because he believed that Jasper wouldn't hurt anyone. Alice because she had / maybe still does. Edward because he loves you. Esme said that we do what was best for you so Edward put love beside keeping you safe and he said that keeping you save was the best. Bella he wanted to save you not hurt you and now I think I was the one that did this. I'm so sorry. It I was you I would never forgive me."

"Rosalie I love you like a sister and always will but I can't stay here maybe he was playing me then and still is? I don't want to get hurt again if I do I don't think I will live through it." she said, if she was human she would be crying right now.

Bella (POV)

"Bella, do you love Edward?" She asked. Of course I did/ do but I don't know if I can go out with him again there is just so much I can take.

"Bella you don't have to answer now but please tell me OK?" Rosalie said.

I didn't know what to say. Should I tell the truth and have her laughing a me? Tell her a lie? Or try and tell her and maybe she will understand and we could be friends? As if she could be friends with someone who hate me for hating Edward or worse she hating me because I wanted to be changed. So what should I do?

"Yes. Rosalie I love him so much but I'm scared that he will hurt me again or worse." I said out load.

"Bella, you will never know unless you try and if he does I will break his neck." she said. "Bella we better get back but before we go and you still staying in Edward's room?"

"Yes, Why?" I asked

"Because I have the best sleeping outfit but it's not for sleeping. Are you in?"

"I don't know"

* * *

**So what should happen next?**

**Please tell me what you think**

**Sorry if there is spelling mistakes my spell checker would work**

**should I add new characters?**

**~Megan xxx**

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't update had school and the teachers keep telling me I have to study for 4th year so if I get caught it your fault. **

**Anyway here it goes.....**

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Yes, Why?" I asked

"Because I have the best sleeping outfit but it's not for sleeping. Are you in?" Rosalie said.

"I don't know" I said.

* * *

Bella (POV)

What was she on about. I know we do not sleep but oh my god I get it. We were half back to the house when Rosalie pulls me aside. "Bella did you have to be mean to us?" Rosalie said. "Rosalie I thought use left me that's why I did it. Not that I hate you. I like you like you were my sister." I said.

"Bella I'm so so sorry for treating you like that I didn't know Edward loved you and still does like that. When we left Forks no one would talk to anyone not even Emmett, Jasper couldn't take the emotions anymore so him and Alice moved out and then Edward said he would move out because it was him who caused this but Emmett won't let him leave but then he did. He said he was going hunting and never came back. Esme wouldn't be anyone's mother because she had lost a daughter Carlisle the same. I started to realise that you were the best thing that happened to our family and that I'm sorry. I phoned Edward a week later and he answered his phone for a first and told him that I wanted to go back to Forks and I asked if he was in we started fighting and then Edward started saying that maybe you had moved on and you didn't want him anymore so I got him to argue with me then I asked Esme and Carlisle they said if Edward was in then they were next I asked Alice she was so happy that she would see her best friend again but Jasper was scared that he would hurt you."

"When we got to Forks Edward said you were in everyones thoughts but when we got to Charlies he said that you died and was never coming back he said you tried to kill yourself a couple of times and then we meet Jacob Black **again**and he said it was our fault that you were like us but then we were confused and after that Carlisle got a phone call from Aro saying he wanted to see us but we were so depressed with your dealth that we didn't know who you were. I'm so sorry. Do you thing we could be friends?" She said taking a breath that wasn't needed.

"Of course. Rosalie like I said I always thought of you as my sister." With that out of the way we were back to running to the Cullen's house.

"Bella?" Alice said.

"Yes?"

"Is it OK if I call you that?" She asked me.

"Of course." When I said this she was running toward me and then all I felt was like a hurt the wall.

"BBF forever?" She asked, her face was saying that she said the wrong thing but we were talking about Alice. All I could do was pull her into a big cuddle.

"For life" I said, that was when they all laughing.

Edward was the only the person that wasn't there. Where was he?

"Bella, he's in his room." Alice whispered to me. So she knew what Rosalie was planning.

"Come on Bella." Alice and Rosalie said standing on the stairs if I was human I would be blushing right now.

"So Rosalie where is that outfit?" Alice asked her.

"In here. Bella put this on." She said to me it was so nice it was white with black strips down it and tied up the back.

"OK Bella you know what to do right?" Alice asked me.

"Yes" But first I grabbed the two of them and pulled them into a hud.

"Sisiter forever right?" I said. But when I turned around Emmett and Jasper where standing looking at the three of us. Then they came in and cuddled the three of us.

"Jazz we have our sister back." Emmett said.

"Wait is Bella and Edward back together again?" Jasper asked.

"No but they will be." Rosalie and Alice said.

"Guys watch your emotions please." Jasper said

"Sorry Bro." They all said

"So Bella on you go." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, Bella go." Emmett said.

"Guys the emotions." Jasper said again.

"I'm going to get my sister back." Alice said.

With all of them standing by me I started to walk to Edwards room knock on the door and waited for a reply.

* * *

**So sorry for the cliff hanger so what do you think is going to happen? Do you think Edward will take Bella back? Will Alice get her sister back? Rosalie and Bella becoming friend? You will find out if you ask...**

**You Know What To Do...**

**REVIEW**

* * *

**********************

********************

******************

****************

*************

***********

*********

*******

***************

*************

***********

*********

*******

*****


	10. Chapter 10

**So I need reviews please I'm begging!!!**

* * *

**Here it goes...**

* * *

Bella (POV)

"So Bella on you go." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, Bella go." Emmett said.

"Guys the emotions." Jasper said again.

"I'm going to get my sister back." Alice said.

With all of them standing by me I started to walk to Edwards room knock on the door and waited for a reply.

* * *

Edward (POV)

I needed to talk to Bella but she won't talk to me she won't even let me call her that it's Isabella now. There was a lit knock on the door just as I was about to go and talk to Bella. "Come in." I said. Bella walked in wearing the most nicest thing every. I got up bowed and said "Hello Isabella, you may stay here and I will move room for now. But may I talk to you please?" I asked her. "Edward I don't want you to move and you don't need to bow to me I'm not special I should be the one moving this is your room and I would like to talk to you too if it's OK with you?" she asked me. "Bella sorry Isabella you are special to me and this is your room for now and Isabella I didn't mean any the things I said to you I wanted you to have a normal relasionship I came back but you went there. I'm so sorry Can you ever find it in your heart to for give me?" I said to her. Edward you can call me Bella and what do you mean I'm special to you?" She asked me.

"Bella I love you, you are my everything and always will." As so as I said this she jumped on me and I mean jump.

Bella (POV)

Edward loves me oh my god. "Edward I love you too why else do you think I would wear this?" I asked him. "I though you were just trying to make me mental." he said. "How is it working?" before he could finish I push my face to him and slowly our lips slowly moved together the way they always belonged. "Edward I love you." I said to him inbetween the kiss. "I love you too." He said. I started to unbutton his shirt. He lifted me up ib the air and throw me on the bed still kissing me. He started to move his hand up my leg. I got his belt and slowly started to undo it when some cleared there throat.

I looked at Edward and then at his clothes we were nearly naked. How did that happen?

* * *

**So what do you think please review**

**~Megan xx**

**Love you GUYS xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey so I need review cause I don't know if you like it or not so please review!!!**

**Here it goes....**

* * *

Bella (POV)

Edward loves me oh my god. "Edward I love you too why else do you think I would wear this?" I asked him. "I though you were just trying to make me mental." he said. "How is it working?" before he could finish I push my face to him and our lips slowly moved together the way they always belonged. "Edward I love you." I said to him in between the kiss. "I love you too." He said. I started to unbutton his shirt. He lifted me up in the air and throw me on the bed still kissing me. He started to move his hand up my leg. I got his belt and slowly started to undo it when some cleared there throat.

I looked at Edward and then at his clothes we were nearly naked. How did that happen?

* * *

Bella (POV)

Oh my god what am I going. "Alice, what is it?" Edward asked. "Esme and Carlisle wants to know if you and Bella want to go hunting? They down stairs." With that said she walked out of the door. "Bella? I think we should go downstairs. What do you think?" Edward asked me. "Yeah if you want but I have to clean up." I said still looking at my clothes. "Bella What do you eat?" He asked me. "Animals." I told him. "But the Volturi eat human so why don't you?" He asked, was he trying to tell me to eat humans? "Aro said I can eat what I want but I know he wants me to eat humans every time I look at him I can tell. Jane and Alec get humans to stand and talk to me because they think I will kill them but I never do." I said by this time I had all my clothes fixed and Edward was the same. I had my jeans and a t-shirt on now.

"What are we hunting?" I said, walking down the stairs. "Don't know whatever we find." Edward said. We were walking to the living room and everyone were there. Alice face said everything she was so glad to have her sister back. Jasper was about to blow up with all the emotions. Rosalie was joyful but not as must as Alice. Emmett wanted to run up to me and throw me in the air by the look on his face. Esme was cheerful to have her daughter back and last but not least Carlisle was blessed he had a son that was himself again.

"Let's go hunting!" Alice shouted. "I'm hungry I want a happy meal." Emmett said everyone including me and Edward stared at Emmett like he lost his mind. "Rose babe you going with me?" He asked her. "No." She said. "Mummy Rose won't come with me." as soon as he said that everyone was on the floor laughing. Suddenly my phone rang. "Excuse me." I said. I looked at the phone ID and found out that it was Aro what did he want I was only gone a day. "Hello?" I said. "Hello Bella, How is everything going?" Aro said. "Fine Aro spit it out." I said. "What do you mean? Am I not allowed to phone and see how you are?" He said. "Not unless you want something. What is it?" I said again. "Can you put Carlisle on I need to talk to him?" he asked. "Of course but there's something else you trying to keep? Tell me." I said. "I will tell you when I'm ready now can you put him on?" he said again. "Yeah." I said to Aro. "Carlisle, Aro want to speak to you?" I said it like a question.

"Thanks Bella." He said as he took the phone from me. I walked pass Edward and he placed his hand in mine. "You OK?" he asked. "Yeah." I lied Edward show it on my face but didn't say anything. We heard something fall. "Carlisle you OK?" Esme asked. Carlisle can into the room with my phone in his had. Aro has just told him something that was heart breaking. "I have to tell use something." He said looking at me and Edward.

* * *

**So what do you think??**

**Do you have any ideas???**

**If you do please tell???**

**I was going to do it about Bella's parents!?!?!?**

**Or Aro/Carlisle???**

**Who do you want it to be about???**

**So please REVIEWWW**

**!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm feeling really happy today. Hehe. LOL! I have no idea why??? weird :S I'm really am a weirdo.**

**So let's get busy....**

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Thanks Bella." He said as he took the phone from me. I walked pass Edward and he placed his hand in mine. "You OK?" he asked. "Yeah." I lied Edward show it on my face but didn't say anything. We heard something fall. "Carlisle you OK?" Esme asked. Carlisle can into the room with my phone in his had. Aro has just told him something that was heart breaking. "I have to tell use something." He said looking at me and Edward.

* * *

Edward (POV)

This wasn't good Carlisle had just told me what he was going to say. Bella was going to take a fit. She will be upset for weeks. "Carlisle are you sure?" I asked him out loud. "Edward, Aro told me and you know that he wouldn't lie to me." He said. He was going to tell them and everyone was going to go mental. Rosalie was dying to know. Emmett thought Carlisle was getting him a wii game. Alice was worrying about Bella cause I think she show what Carlisle was going to say. If Alice knew then Jasper knows. Esme was sitting on the couch looking at her husband with sad eyes. And Bella was getting worried.

Bella (POV)

"Carlisle, what is it?" I said to him. "Bella you may want to sit down." This wasn't going to be good. "Carlisle please just tell me?" I said to him like it was a question. "Bella it's about your parents." He said to me. "W-what happened to them?" I asked him. "Aro s-said it was something to do with v-Victoria and l-Laurent." he said. "WHAT!?" I said. I couldn't take it any more. "Bella? Bella?" All I heard was my name and Carlisle was talking to someone on my phone. "Aro? What do we do when Bella starts turning red?" he said to Aro.

Was I red? Oh no. The last time I went red I was out for months. "Edward you have to get her to listen to you. Aro said the last time she went red she was out for months, she kept saying Edward." he said. "Bella? Bella I love you and I don't want to lose you again. I just got you back we all did." he said. "Hey Eddie Freddie can I try?" I don't know who said this all I know is that is was a boy. "Emmett stop calling me that and you can try." Edward said. "Bella come on you can't go now it's not your time. How am I going to make fun of? If your not here. What am I going to do without you? Hey come on she if you get up we can bully Jasper." he said. "No Emmett you will not bully me I will let Bella do it but not you." Jasper said. "Hey Bella, wake up. We can finally have fun now that your one of us please wake up." Jasper said. Was I one of them? "Bella, who are me and Rosalie going to do shopping with? Bella I just got my sister and my best friend back. What will I do without you? Remember what you said friends for life. You life isn't over yet. Bella wake up please." Alice said. "Bella can you please wake up me and you have just became friend." she said. "Rosalie are you just telling us now?" Emmett said. "Shut up I'm not finished. I just opened up. You don't need to go shopping you can stay here and tell me about that book you keep reading and your probably still are. Please!" I was still reading Wuthering Heights. How did she know? "Hello Bella it's Carlisle." I knew who it was. "Carlisle don't say your Carlisle she knows how you are. Right Bella?" It was the same people as the last time Emmett. I heard someone slap him and guessed it was Rosalie. "Hey babe why you do that don't you love me?" He said. Emmett will be Emmett even when things are bad. "So like I was saying. We're nothing without you Bella nothing. We were going insane without you here. Please wake up." He finished it. "Hey Bella, Honey you have to wake up we love you. We are and always will be a family with you in it you are the missing piece please don't leave us. Carlisle! She starting to go pink. Bella please wake up." she said. They all thought I was family they even said I was there missing piece. Esme starting speak. "Bella you know you can call us your family we will and always will be there for you.

* * *

**I loved writing this...**

**What do you think??? Was it BAD OR GOOD**

**please tell!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated I'm not well and next week I have to get 3 jags help!!!**

* * *

Bella (POV)

"So like I was saying. We're nothing without you Bella nothing. We were going insane without you here. Please wake up." He finished it. "Hey Bella, Honey you have to wake up we love you. We are and always will be a family with you in it you are the missing piece please don't leave us. Carlisle! She starting to go pink. Bella please wake up." she said. They all thought I was family they even said I was there missing piece. Esme starting speak. "Bella you know you can call us your family we will and always will be there for you."

* * *

Edward (POV)

"Bella please." I said. "Edward, I think you should give her some air." Carlisle said. _If she wakes up Edward she might hurt you and then feel bad about it later. _Carlisle thought. Emmett started singing a song in his head over and over again. _If I were a girl! _Emmett thought why was he even saying that. Wait!! That isn't important Bella is.

Bella (POV)

I started to open my eyes to remember where I was. "Bella?" Edward said to me. "Edward!" I said. "Edward watch. She might hurt you." Carlisle said. "Carlisle she's Bella she won't hurt us." He said. "Your right, Bella how are you feeling?" he asked me. "I have a sore head and I'm guessing..... Wait what happened to my parents?" I asked but everyone started to get upset. "If your not going to tell me I will ask Aro." I said. Right then my phone rang. "Hello?" I said.

"Isabella, Laurent is with Tanya and her sisters and Victoria is in Forks going after someone called Jacob." he said.

"Thanks Got to go."

"Why?, Are you hurt?" He asked

"Aro on and Bye."

"Goodbye."

"See you in about another 10-20 years I have vampires to kill." I said to the Cullen's. "Hey wait I'm coming." Emmett said. "No!" I said I didn't want him to get killed because of me. "Bella it's our fault so we are going to help you." he said. "Fine."

* * *

**So what do you think??  
Guess what I MIGHT not UPDATE because I have to get 3 threes next week.**

**BUT I WILL TRY!!!**


	14. READ!

**Hey i may not be able to update for a while.**

**BUT YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AND I'M ON THAT EVERYDAY so if you want to ask me questions or give me ideas you can on there.!!!!**

**~Megan xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey So SORRY I have been busy :(**

* * *

Bella (POV)

"See you in about another 10-20 years about i have vampires to kill" I said to the Cullen's. "Hey wait I'm coming." Emmett said. "No!" I said I didn't want him to get killed because of me. "Bella it's our fault so we are going to help you." he said. "Fine.

Bella (POV)

"Bella what happened to the girl I love?" Edward asked me, wait what did happen to me I wouldn't go kill someone because they kill someone I knew. That is what Victoria is doing. Before I could answer Edward question my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella you have to listen to me please?"

"Why should I?"

"Because what if they are telling you isn't true?"

"What do you mean Victoria?" As I said this the room went completely quiet.

"I didn't kill you parents why should I? I wanted to kill you remember? But I don't want to do that any more because I found out you were right James was just using me. Please Bella you have to believe me."

"So where are my parents then? And why would they lie to me?"

"Bella I don't know where your parents are but I bet Aro has them. And they know how much you love your parents and Edward even when he left. They want you to kill me so that Aro has a reason to keep you."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I believe you. So what do we do?" I said.

"We? OK I guess I will help you. How about we meet at the clearing tomorrow say about 2000?"

"Sounds good see you there."

Edward (POV) **Who's Point of view do I do the best??**

Bella was talking to Victoria! I can't believe this. And she believes her and wants us to go to the clearing with her!

"Use Guys don't have to go. But I believe she's telling the truth I know I'm mental. I guess this is my last night here then." She said. What did she mean by last night.

"Bella what do you mean last night?" I said. "Well it she is lying I'm going to die and if she isn't The Volturi or the guards will." she said in a sad voice. "What do you mean the Volturi will kill you they love you and so do we?" This time Carlisle spoke. "Victoria thinks the Volturi took my parents so that I will join them forever." She said. "BELLA YOU CAN NOT DIE! IF YOU DO I BET YOU I WILL KILL MYSELF!" Emmett shouted. "Same here." Jasper said. Edward do something – Jasper and Esme said in his mind. "Same." Alice said. "I don't know if you would do the same for me but I'm starting to like you as a sister and I don't want to lost that so same." Rosalie said starting to walk next to Alice, Jasper and Emmett. "Bella I don't know why your doing this maybe it's because your going crazy but I love you and I can't live without you so if you believe in her so do I." I said. "Your my daughter and I love you so don't do anything I would do. I would say don't do anything we would do but you know Emmett." Esme said. "Of course you know me Bella I'm not that old am I?" Everyone started to laugh when they heard what Emmett just said. "Bella I believe everything that everyone said except the bit about you going crazy and you do know that if you kill yourself I will bring you back to life again?" Carlisle asked her.

"You know what?" She said. "What?!?" We said at the right time.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS." she said running towards us.

* * *

**So what do you think???**

**Please tell me cause it makes me update faster !!!**

**Thanks for all my wonderful REVIEWS!?!**

**~Megan xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**SO SORRY HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH.**

* * *

Edward (POV)

"Use Guys don't have to go. But I believe she's telling the truth I know I'm mental. I guess this is my last night here then." She said. What did she mean by last night.

"Bella what do you mean last night?" I said. "Well it she is lying I'm going to die and if she isn't The Volturi or the guards will." she said in a sad voice. "What do you mean the Volturi will kill you they love you and so do we?" This time Carlisle spoke. "Victoria thinks the Volturi took my parents so that I will join them forever." She said. "BELLA YOU CAN NOT DIE! IF YOU DO I BET YOU I WILL KILL MYSELF!" Emmett shouted. "Same here." Jasper said. Edward do something – Jasper and Esme said in his mind. "Same." Alice said. "I don't know if you would do the same for me but I'm starting to like you as a sister and I don't want to lost that so same." Rosalie said starting to walk next to Alice, Jasper and Emmett. "Bella I don't know why your doing this maybe it's because your going crazy but I love you and I can't live without you so if you believe in her so do I." I said. "Your my daughter and I love you so don't do anything I would do. I would say don't do anything we would do but you know Emmett." Esme said. "Of course you know me Bella I'm not that old am I?" Everyone started to laugh when they heard what Emmett just said. "Bella I believe everything that everyone said except the bit about you going crazy and you do know that if you kill yourself I will bring you back to life again?" Carlisle asked her.

"You know what?" She said. "What?!?" We said at the right time.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS." she said running towards us.

* * *

Bella (POV)

I was know 8 o'clock and Victoria was no where to be seen. "Guys I don't think so will turn up." I said to them. "So what Bella you don't believe in me?" Victoria said making me jump. "Don't do that!" I said. "Bella, do you know you haven't changed one bit. You still jump." she said making everyone laugh.

"Stop laughing at me and get to business." I said to them.

**

* * *

**

I have no idea what to do next so please review and give me idea and I will update soon....

**SORRY**

**~MEGAN XXX**


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry haven't undated don't no what to write if you are reading this story and my other story and you keep thinking that I'm not updating on this one it is because I don't no what to write I haven't forgot about you it just I have to think about this story so I will try my hardest and try and get a new chapter better the summer holidaysss

Love Meganxxx

P.S sorry will try xx


	18. Chapter 18

Hey im so sorry but my hotmail account is broke i have lost my password and my secret question answer that is why i haven't updated in ages Im so sorry meganxxxx

P.S SORRY

~megan xx


	19. Chapter 19

Hiya Guys sorry I haven't been writing updates on the stories. However I have had a lot of changes in my life and I don't know if I will be continuing the stories. If any one wants to take them over just let me know and if you think I should continue them give me a message?

Any questions just message me.

Thanks for reading my stories though.

Megan x


End file.
